


When in doubt, drug him.

by thebestofjohnlockdrabblesandothers



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Darklock, M/M, toplock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestofjohnlockdrabblesandothers/pseuds/thebestofjohnlockdrabblesandothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darklock. Really. Just darklock smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When in doubt, drug him.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend Amy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+Amy).



> Hello! This is a drabble so remember that when seeing how short it is. I have a tumblr (thebestofjohnlockdrabbles.tumblr.com) and I decided to post them here. Don't bother with mean comments, I won't care. Helpful/Good comments are welcome. ~Gabby

"No, Sherlock, not tonight, I just don’t feel like it. I’ve had a long day at the office and I’d rather just go to sleep." John said, glancing at Sherlock who was suggesting that they had a session- they had done several kinky things and he knew it had been a while. Maybe that was why Sherlock as soon as he pulled away had sunken a needle in his neck, pushing a drug into his system. 

"O-Oh…" John whimpered, feeling something pushing through him, and he could feel his cock twitch in his pants. His hand blindly went up to where the needle had gone in, before he looked at Sherlock. He smelt good. He moved over to him, slowly, and Sherlock smirked.

"Ah, ah, you’ve been rude. Ask." Sherlock held him away.

"Please may I touch you? Smell you…" John mumbled, looking over him, trying to move closer, and Sherlock smirked. 

"Alright…" He pulled him close, and he pressed his lips against his. 

Once John was out of breath, he was moving his nose all over him, breathing his scent in, and Sherlock was lifting him up, pressing him against the wall, and John allowed it. Suddenly, he was put down, and forced against a window. “S-Sherlock, someone is going to see us.” John looked out of it, embarrassed, not even realizing he had already been stripped of all clothes. 

"I know. You like it don’t you." Sherlock still had most of his clothes on, but his thick huge cock was pressing against John’s bare quivering arse. "Sherlock…" John breathed out, looking out, his arms pressed above his head. Sherlock smirked, clicking a collar around John’s neck, and gave it a small tug. "You’re forgetting you’re mine." Sherlock growled, squirting some lube on his cock before pressing in- which was not enough without stretching. 

"AH!" John cried out, squirming slightly, but Sherlock held him in place. "Remember this the next time you think you don’t want it." Sherlock snarled in his ear. "You always want it. You always crave it." Sherlock punctuated each sentence with a new thrust, making tears fall from John’s eyes but John didn’t seem to notice them, nor did Sherlock. He was whimpering, and letting out small breathless moans. "Such a fucking slut. But my slut…" Sherlock thrusted harder, right into his prostate, forcing John to the edge, but he didn’t allow him to cum, not yet. 

"Y-Yes, yours… I-I need to cum, please…" John whimpered, his hand trying to get to his cock but Sherlock stopped it.

"You cum after I /allow/ it." Sherlock snarled thrusting harder, and he came in his arse, enough of a load that when Sherlock pulled out, it was leaking down his legs, making John’s tremble. John leaned against the glass window, whimpering, needing to cum. "Isn’t that cute…" Sherlock’s hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him. "Look down at them. Watch. Any one of them could be looking up at you. Watching how much of a pathetic mess you are. A slut. Now fucking cum for me before I change my mind."

"A-Ah, Sherlock!"


End file.
